1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recreational flying ring having a primary and secondary airfoil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spinning discs or rings for recreational purposes is well known. Originally it was discovered that pie plates and the like made suitable aerial projectiles if launched with sufficient rotational velocity and forward speed. That was followed by plastic discs sometimes referred to as "flying saucers"or "Frisbees.RTM." that were designed specifically for play. A later development was to include a hole in the disc so that the apparatus had the general shape of a rim. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,580. There is a device made by Parker Brothers, Inc. known as the SKYRO.TM. which does have the capability of traveling long distances. However, due to its structure and its excessive flexing and bending, it requires rather exceptional fine tuning in order to produce a proper straight flight. Therefore a need was noted for a flying saucer capable of medium to long range flights in a straight line. It is also noted that prior art structures exist having shapes similar to flying saucers but having entirely different functions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,689 entitled METHOD OF MAKING QUOITS which discloses a solid metal quoit having a flying saucer like-shape. While the shape of the quoit is somewhat similar to a modern spinning aerial ring it is noted that the weight of its steel stock is such as to make the aerodynamic lift negligible compared to the downward force of gravity. An interesting discussion of prior art flying discs and rings can be found on pages 97-102 ("The Invention of the Frisbee") in a book entitled "Steven Caney's Invention Book" published by the Workman Publishing Company, Inc., N.Y., N.Y. 1985.
One of the major disadvantages of many prior art flying saucers is that they tend not to fly in a straight line. In contrast to the prior art, the present invention is capable of a generally straighter flight, especially over intermediate to long distances than has previously been known possible with other recreational flying discs or rings.